At the present time, attempts are being made to communicate with and/or use electronic appliances inside vehicles.
Thus, an assembly has already been proposed that comprises a vehicle equipment designed to detachably hold an electrically powered electronic appliance provided with a display screen and manually activatable function keys.
However, the way in which the appliance is mounted/removed and/or, once mounted, is used does not seem to be practical enough or well enough suited to the features of this type of appliance (size, connectivity, fragility, handling, accessibility, in particular).